As clock speeds of electrical systems increase, attention has to be paid to connectors that connect circuit boards to one another or to other peripherals, in order to prevent signal degradation at the connectors. Crosstalk between adjacent contacts can be a problem. An industry standard used for CPU (central processor unit) in the PC (personal computer) market is EISA (Extended Industry Standard Architecture) which relates to a bus that operates at 40 MHz (megahertz). More recent CPU buses operate at frequencies as high as 100 MHz or even higher. A connector which greatly reduced crosstalk between contacts as well as outside interference would be of considerable value.